fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Silver Sword
The Silver Sword (銀の剣 Gin no tsurugi) is a Sword that recurrently across the Fire Emblem series. Save for the Silver Blade, the Silver Sword is considered to be the most potent basic Sword there is, and is especially useful when wielded against opponents with high Defence. As the Silver Sword is one that is rather lightweight with a value of just 8, it thus presides over the relatively heavier Silver Blade in this respect, where its hampering effect on its user's Attack Speed is not as significant. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Silver Sword |Sword |9 |17 |12 |100% |0% |1 |3 |2,000 | - |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Silver Sword |Sword |8 |90% |0% |1 |1 | - |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem | Silver Sword |Sword |9 |20 |12 |90% |0% |1 |3 |2,000 | - |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War | Silver Sword | Sword |A |50 |14 |80% |1 |3 |5,000 | - |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 | Silver Sword | Sword |B |20 |14 |75% |0% |1 |8 |1 |4,200 | - |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade | Silver Sword | Sword |A |20 |13 |75% |0% |1 |8 |1 |1,500 | - |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones | Silver Sword | Sword |A |20 |13 |80% |0% |1 |8 |1 |1,500 | - |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance | Silver Sword | Sword |A |25 |13 |80% |0% |1 |11 |2 |1,875 | - |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn | Silver Sword | Sword |A |30 |12 |80% |0% |1 |10 |5 |1,800 | - |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ | Silver Sword | Sword |B |20 |12 |100% |0% |1 |5* |2 |2,000 | - |} *''' - Shadow Dragon only, as weight is unused in Shin Monshō no Nazo. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening | Silver Sword | Sword |B |30 |11 |85% |0% |1 |? |1,410 | - |} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi |Inventories |Astram • Arran • Samson • Lorenz |- |Armories |Ch. 12 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Gaiden'' |Treasure |Celica's Party:' Ch. 4 (Lost Woods) - Chest |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 1:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 4) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 15) • Enemy Hero (Final) '''Book 2:' Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Astram • Arran • Samson Book 2: Samson |- |Treasure |Ch. 10 - Chest |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. F-1 |- |Secret Shop |'Book 2:' Ch. 11 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Event |'First Generation:' Prologue - Have Sigurd speak to Arvis. |- |Vendors |'First Generation:' Ch. 3 '''Second Generation:' Ch. 6 • Ch. 9 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventory |Trewd |- |Armories |Ch. 14 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: Binding Blade |Inventories |Perceval • Eliwood (Trial Map only.) |- |Visit |Ch. 9 - Village |- |Armories |Ch. 17B • Ch. 19B • Ch. 20A • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken |Inventory |Isadora |- |Armories |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories (Creature Campaign) |Orson • Glen • Hayden • Fado |- |Treasure |Lagdou Ruins Floor 5 - Chest |- |Armories |Rausten Court |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Inventory |Lucia |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • [Tower|Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 23 • Ch. 25 • Endgame |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Lucia • Renning |- |Armories |'Part 3:' Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 3:' Ch. 6 |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Dropped |Enemy Thief (Ch. 14) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 19) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 20) • Enemy Hero (Final) |- |Inventory |Astram |- |Treasure |Ch. 12 - Chest |- |Event |Ch. 4 - End of chapter |- |Armories |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |} Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ |Dropped |Enemy Swordmaster (Ch. 12) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 15) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 19) • Enemy Thief (Ch. 19) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Athena '''BS Chapters:' Hardin • Camus |- |Armories |Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 • Online Shop |} ''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' |Dropped |Enemy Paladin (Ch. 12) • Enemy Hero (Ch. 16) • Enemy Paladin (Ch. 19) • Enemy Assassin (Ch. 23) |- |Inventory |Flavia |- |Armories |Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 • Para. 5 • Para. 21 |- |Merchants |Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Para. 9 • Para. 11 • Para. 15 |- |SpotPass |Nino • Karel • Jaffar • Lyn • Hector • Nergal • Marisa • L'Arachel • Geoffrey • Lucia • Sothe • Tiki • Ogma • Navarre • Pr. Marth • Nomah • Deen • Athena • Horace • Katarina • King Marth • Quan • Lewyn • Arvis • Sigurd • Larcei • Julia • Salem • Olwen • Eyvel • Mareeta • Raydrik • Perceval • Camus • Narcian • Lloyd • Linus • Ursula • Selena • Petrine |- |Double Duel |Reward for defeating Lon'qu's Blades. |} Gallery File:Silver_Sword_(TCG).jpg|The Silver Sword as it appears in the TCG